Two Worlds
by icyflames501
Summary: Bella's happy. She's got a stable relationship with her werewolf boyfriend, Jacob and a happy family, who loves her, down at La Push…but what happens when her cousin's parent die in a horrible car crash and the enemy clan moves into town?
1. Chapter 1

I (sadly) do not own Twilight or any of the other characters…that privilege remains with Stephenie Meyer [Imagine owning Edward _and_ Jacob!]

Bella is a normal girl who lives in a magical world. She's happy. She's got a stable relationship with her werewolf boyfriend, Jacob and a happy family, who loves her, down at La Push…but what happens when her cousin's parent die in a horrible car crash and the enemy clan moves into town?

Two Worlds

Chapter one: Last Peaceful Day

'Maybe I should get him new stuff for his car. He would like that, wouldn't he? He spends most of his free time in the garage when he isn't with me or on patrol. But then again I have NO CLUE about anything remotely related to cars. I could ask Em-'

My internal blabber was interrupted by the obvious fact that I had tripped over. Yes, there was nothing in my path except for a perfectly flat surface…but you see I fall under the category of "majorly uncoordinated"

I went rigid, preparing myself for falling flat on my face when I was caught by two _very_ strong, _very_ warm hands. I didn't even have to look up. My Jacob was always there to catch me.

"Thanks", I muttered as Jake hoisted me back to my feet. He smiled and pecked me on my lips. My heart fluttered and skipped a beat. Damn, he would hear that. It had been three years since I had exiled myself to forks and two years since Jake and I had been dating, yet for some reason, my heart never failed to flutter when he kissed me. He chuckled at my expression and pulled me towards his car.

It was Friday and every Friday Jake picks me up from school and we drive down to La Push where we spend the whole day together.

Once we were in the car and on our way Jake turned and asked me, "So, how was your day Bella?"

"It was…good", I replied

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow

I sighed. I was _really_ bad at lying. "Well, I fell in gym….twice. And I may have given Mike a bruise with my racket." I said.

Jake's booming laugh filled the whole car.

I scowled.

"Some…things never…change" Jake said between fits of laughter. I glared murderously at him.

"So what else?" he asked, tactfully changing the subject "what's the news at school?"

"Hmm…well nothing much really….Angela finally summed up the courage and asked Ben to the spring dance. Oh! You know what? A new family is moving into forks! The dad's a doctor and there are FIVE kids…all adopted. They're joining school on Monday. " I replied.

"Five adopted kids? He must be generous…and rich." he mused.

"Yeah…probably. He's apparently also _really_ young. Like in his twenties or something"

Just then my cell rang. My ringtone was the sound of a wolf howling. Jacob looked at me with a slight grin. He mumbled something under his breath which I couldn't hear.

I blushed slightly and looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Nessie!" I practically screamed into the phone

Reenesme- better known as Nessie was my age, my cousin and my best friend. She was my dad's twin brother's daughter. The bond between me and Nessie is something that can't be described in words.

"Cody asked me out!" she screamed

"Wow! That is amazing! I am SO happy for you…" we went on talking about loads of random stuff till we finally reached Jake's place.

The rest of the day was great, as usual. Emily and I cooked a HUGE lunch which the guys finished within minutes (I am not exaggerating) and we all went to the beach. When we got back, Billy (Jake's dad) invited me and Charlie (my dad) to a barbeque the next day. I happily agreed. The rest of the weekend went in homework. I loved my life. You couldn't blame me. I had a werewolf boyfriend who loved me and I loved him. The whole pack was like one huge happy family. My father was happy. My mother was remarried, happy and _pregnant_ (don't ask)…and I had everything I ever wanted. I was…peaceful.

Little did I know it would be my last peaceful day for a long _long_ time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Sight

Monday

The familiar sound of my alarm woke me up punctually. I went to my cupboard randomly picking a pair of dark fitted jeans and my favorite brown jersey. I flipped into the shower and took my time getting out. I scurried down stairs to make breakfast when I realized that I was running a little late considering the careful velocity of my rusty red Chevy. Charlie was already up and had very graciously made breakfast.

"Bye Bells" he said from the door

"Bye Dad, have a good day. Take care" I replied

I heard his police cruiser pull out of the driveway and leave. I left soon after.

As it happened, I wasn't really late for school. As I pulled into the parking lot I noticed a shining silver Volvo parked across the lot. Hmm…by the looks of it, Jacob was right, the new kids probably were rich.

I didn't really get to meet- or even see - the 'new kids' till lunch. I did of course hear all about them. There were five of them. The Cullens. Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. And most of them were together…like _together._ Emmet and Rosalie were a couple and Jasper and Alice. Everyone who'd met them - or rather - seen them (they weren't a very social group) talked of their mesmerizing looks, pale skin-tone and golden eyes.

I went to the cafeteria and went to pick up a pizza for myself. Jessica and Angela - my best friends at school- caught up with me in the line and we went to sit at our usual table. I stumbled twice on the way. Mike and Tyler were already there. Just then the door flew open and the much-talked-about Cullens walked in. No they didn't walk, they…glided. The gossip I had heard about them was true.

"Jess, your description was an understatement" I muttered once I'd got my first look at them all. They sat at a table at the far end of the cafeteria.

They were beautiful.

The words: '_if looks could kill' _ran through my mind. They were all so _perfect_. The pale perfect skin, the beautifully set features, the grace the…the…perfection.

They were beautiful.

_Too_ beautiful.

That's when it struck me.

These looks were _meant_ to kill.

Vampires. The Cullens were vampires.

My next emotion was panic.

What in god's name were a coven of _vampires_ doing in a school for humans? Wait _how_ were a group of vampires in a school full of fragrant humans surviving without digging their fangs into us and draining us of blood. Oh god. Was _that_ why they were here in the first place? To lure us into following them into some dark desolate place and then finishing us off…one by one? I shuddered in horror.

I should call Jacob. I looked around in my purse looking for my mobile. I called Jake around five times, but he didn't pick up.

What next? Should I just run to the parking lot and drive till La Push, I knew I would be safe there. But then again, how could I leave my friends alone?

My crazy noble brain made me stay.

"One look from bronze hair over there and I will stick to him like a blood-sucking leech" said Jessica now staring at the only non-mated vampire there. Ah, the irony.

I turned to look at them too. They looked so…normal. They had their food in front of them- which I knew they wouldn't eat - and they were playing around and talking among themselves. That's when I noticed something different. Their eyes were…golden? Well of course I didn't expect them to all come to a human school with red eyes but seriously, _golden?_

The bronze-haired guy -Angela said he was Edward- had been staring at his food as if he was concentrating on something and all of a sudden he looked up from the disgusting salad on his tray and looked at me. I met his staring gaze for two seconds and then looked away. Something deep inside me told me that this coven would not hurt us. I tried to suppress that emotion… I would not let myself fall prey to them. Any of them. The bell rang and I got up to go for my next class- Biology.

Edward POV

Another school. More curious glares. All of us walked into the cafeteria together. These humans had been waiting for the arrival of the 'new kids' for a long time now and when they finally got to see us, we made sure we did not disappoint.

We picked a table at the far end of the cafeteria with the window behind us so that every other table would be downwind from us. Bored, I stared at my salad, 'listening' to the mad gush of voices in my head…listening to what the various humans were thinking about us. Most of them were already imagining themselves in love with us, simply because we were something new to look at. It was like flashing a shiny object at a child. I tried to tune them out. There was a table at the other end of the cafeteria… where there was one particularly repulsive girl with some very vulgar thoughts- Jessica, that was her name- I tried _harder_ to tune people like her out.

There was another girl sitting next to her who I had not heard say anything since we had initially entered. I tried to listen to her thoughts but was exceptionally shocked when I couldn't anything. Nothing at all. Concentrating now, I tried harder. Still nothing.

_Why the hell is Bella staring at Edward? Doesn't she already have like a smokin' hot boyfriend? Isn't Jacob enough?_

Jessica, the girl with the repulsive thoughts was now distracted by the fact that the girl- Bella- was staring…at me.

I looked up and searched the cafeteria till my eyes met her's. She held my gaze for two seconds and then looked away. Two seconds was all I needed to know that she was different. the bell rang and I got up to go for my next class- Biology.


End file.
